Jasper Wingston
Jasper Wingston is the daughter of Tinkerbell from Peter and Wendy. Since she doesn't exactly attend the school, she can't really say whether or not she's a Royal, but she does tend to like parts of her destiny, though not all, so it would probably be a safe bet to say she's a Roybel. Appearance Jasper has long flowing blonde and green flecked hair. She has large green eyes and dark skin. She's got silver freckles underneath her eyes and on her nose, that seem to glow in the dark, and they always shine like she glued glitter to her face. She has fairy wings that can disappear if she doesn't feel she needs them. She wears a leather jacket and black sneakers, black tights, but she also wears a green dress with silver sequins printed all over it, and trimmed with lace. She dresses both girly and not, but she doesn't care. She dresses the way she wants to dress. Personality She is strong. Physically, sure, but also emotionally. Nothing seems to break her, nothing makes her fall apart, not even the death of her mother. She has probably never cried in her life, and she certainly never shows any fear. It's just natural for her, before her mother died she used to say how weird it was that Jasper never cried, not even as an infant, but she just always has been like that. Jasper is a little...eccentric. Weird things make her happy, like the sound of a tortilla chip snapping, her guardian has come home to her standing in the kitchen surrounded by broken tortilla chips and she was laughing hysterically, and he just rolled his eyes, grabbed the bag of tortilla chips from her and walked away. If you spend even half a day with Jasper, you'd react pretty much the same way. Jasper flinches when people touch her, it's strange. When her guardian touches her, she's fine, but when anyone else does it, that's a no. It could even just be a slight touch on the shoulder, or a brush up against her as you walk by and she freezes up. She loves very easily. Anyone who talks to her is worthy of her friendship in her mind, and she goes and talks to them and practically chews their ear off. They don't even have to say anything back to her, she doesn't even really have to know their name, she just knows them as the ones who said one thing to her and suddenly their best friends. She watches you. If you seem like you need a friend, even if you haven't spoken to her, there she is, but not in the same way she is if you've spoken to her. She's more gentle, more quiet, and is more respectful of personal space. If you look even the slightest bit uncomfortable after she tries to approach you, she simply bows and apologizes for making you uncomfortable. Jasper does not let anyone see her clad in anything less than what she wears normally. She does not wear a swim suit, but rather a wetsuit would be a more appropriate term for it, when she does go swimming, and she hates it when she had to share a dressing room with other girls, she was the last to change, she is incredibly self conscious about her body and the way it appears. Friends TBA Family This is where it gets a little confusing. Hang in there. Mother: Belle Wingston She lived with Belle in Neverland for the first six years of her life and everything seemed fine. She had fun, and was taught how to read, write, and tell right from wrong. Her mother was not a big believer in traditional schooling and so it was just fun learning alongside her mother. But all good things come to an end, and she died. On Jasper's birthday. First Guardian: Peter Pan Her mother's old best friend who cast aside Belle when she had a child and priortized raising her over having adventures with him, but he became her first guardian. Her guardian that basically said school was pointless, she shouldn't waste time learning anything, and let her run free. That was what eventually led to Jasper, shortly after she turned thirteen, getting attacked by a crocodile and left for dead, but she got saved by Tiger Lilly, and was brought home, to an annoyed Peter. (She still has the scars all over her body, which is why she's self conscious.) Current Guardian: Wendy Darling After Tiger Lilly realized that Peter should really not be raising anyone, she contacted Wendy, who agreed to take in Jasper. After realizing Jasper was so out of touch with school, and incredibly self conscious about the way she looked, she decided to dedicate one hour of teaching her herself a week, and setting up a way for her to attend Ever After High classes online, and is always there when Jasper may have a question. All in all, Jasper likes Wendy a whole lot better than Peter, though she forgets to say it. Interests '''Exploring: '''Though now she's much more cautious about where she explores, (areas without a single home in sight being off the table) she likes to just walk around town and poke her head in abandoned houses. That was actually how she meant Blake, and she loves to collect things she can find that don't seem interesting or important. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Peter and Wendy Category:Roybels